


the fabric prison

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [79]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Male Character, binding, johndirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirk is stuck in his binder.





	the fabric prison

“John, I’m stuck.” Dirk said as he stood in the middle of their bedroom, stuck inside of his extremely stubborn binder, unable to put it on properly, or take it off. He groaned, admitting defeat. He had put on binders so many times, yet it never got any easier, at all. “Please help me.”

 

John, who was laying on the bed, put his phone away, before getting up.

 

As he stood beside Dirk, he tugged at the side of the binder, before pulling.

 

“Hold tight and try to move the arms upwards.”

 

“Of course I know that. I’m the trans one here.”

 

“Did you want help or not?”

 

“Please, I beg you. I don’t wanna be stuck in a fabric prison.”

 

John let out a laugh at Dirk’s reaction. Of course he would never walk away if Dirk needed help, but it sure was fun to tease him a little. Dirk was always so cute.

 

He pulled the binder with force as Dirk held his arms high, and finally managed to pull it down over Dirk’s chest, letting him adjust the last bit for himself.

 

A relieved sigh escaped Dirk, as he gave John a thankful smile.

 

“Thanks, you’re the best. These things are really out to kill me. It’s gonna be so amazing to get rid of them next month.”

 

“Yeah, I bet. And I’ll be there every step of the way.”

 

“Heh, that’s gay. I fucking love you.”


End file.
